You Me Them Us
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: TWOSHOT. Will and Phoebe may have known each other before their parents met. They may have known each other a little better than step siblings were supposed to. How exactly do you keep this a secret in a huge family.
1. Solider and the Shining One

**liOkay, so I saw this movie and I loved it. I don't normally write sibling incest (is it considered incest if they are steps?) but they would make a cute couple so I figured why not?**

**So here it is.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

* * *

**You, Me, Them**

It was his first day again. Will was used to it. The moving, the staring, the sadness, the teasing, the shock, and the moving. He knew they would be moving again. The Admiral could never stick around long enough in one place.

He grabbed one of the twins, Ely, and Christina grabbed the other, Otter. They walked towards the Pre-K room.

They dropped them off and Christina walked away to make new friends but the teacher stopped to talk to him. Then something caught his eye.

* * *

A girl had just walked in holding hands with twin girls.

She knelt down in front of them and gave them a hug.

"Have a good day, Risa, Bina. I will be back at three."

The teacher smiled at them.

"Bina. Marisa. Did you bring something for show and tell?"

The girls exclaimed yes and he heard the teacher laugh.

* * *

He looked at the girl and she looked at him. Something passed between them.

He looked at her. She had gorgeous red curls and beautiful brown eyes. Her skin was pale but her cheeks were flushed. He looked at her lips and felt the urge to kiss her.

He was stunned. Never had he felt this way. He was unable to control himself around her. That made her dangerous. He lived on rules.

He looked at her to see her looking him up and down.

Phoebe was surprised that this boy was staring at her. She got a few looks but never by a guy like him. A guy who lived on rules. She could tell by his shirt that he lived by rules.

He had serious brown eyes and a smile. He looked strong, his shoulders broad. He was tall. Her eyes drifted lower and then she snapped them back, blushing.

They looked at each and then a voice called out.

* * *

"Phoebe!"

They turned to see to see a pretty Hispanic girl coming their way. She had a little boy and girl. The two rushed off to class and the girl grabbed Phoebe's hand.

"It's an emergency!"

The two girls rushed away leaving Will smiling at them. He walked towards his locker and went to his homeroom.

He looked around and found a seat.

The two girls were sitting on top of a table talking to some kids.

Will gritted his teeth as one boy kissed Phoebe's check and walked out.

"Miss Collins, you have a minute to get to homeroom. We will see you in 10 for class."

The Hispanic girl was already running.

* * *

The bell rang and a cell phone rang exactly at the same time one minute later.

"Isa made it!"

The teacher shook his head.

"How she does it, is a mystery."

* * *

He called out role call and smiled at Will.

"William Beardsley."

"Present sir."

Giggles erupted and he felt himself turning red.

* * *

Phoebe sent Will a glance and smiled.

He was definitely a rule follower. It was a shame. He was smoking hot.

The bell rang and a kids left to their class. She had English first block and wasn't required to leave the room.

* * *

Her best friend Isa came running in.

She pulled herself on top of the desk and began giggling. She had a letter in her hand.

"I got accepted!"

She held out her letter. Phoebe hugged her friend tightly. Her friend loved to write and had applied to an advanced creative writing class. The teacher urged her to try to publish her work and Isa had sent some stuff out. The letter stated that they wanted to publish her book.

* * *

Will looked at the two girls. Isa looked at him and noticed the way he was checking out her friend. She smiled and gave him a wink and leaned over to whisper to Phoebe.

"Hottie checking you out."

Phoebe gave her a look.

"I don't do relationships."

"Neither do I, but it doesn't hurt to look."

* * *

The two laughed and Isa called out to him.

"New boy! What's your name?"

Phoebe gasped and Will smiled.

"Will."

"I'm Isa and this is Phoebe."

Phoebe blushed but waved and he waved back.

* * *

Then the teacher cleared his throat. "Miss Collins, please sit down."

"I am sitting." She sent him a smirk.

"In a chair."

Isa pouted but slid into her chair. "You are no fun, Freddy."

"That's Mr. Rogers to you Miss Collins."

Will watched the two confused as they continued to tease and laugh.

Isa saw that he was confused and apologized.

"Sorry, Will. I'm dating his cousin. So we have this fun banter."

Mr. Rogers nodded and told them to pull out their books and they got into a discussion about William Shakespeare.

* * *

Well, more of a debate. Will had a fun time arguing with Phoebe and her friend. He enjoyed seeing Phoebe's eyes dance with fury as they heavily debated. He was sad that class was over. He followed the two to their next class, chemistry.

* * *

Isa sits next to a blonde and Will is told to sit next to Phoebe.

They look at each other from the corner of their eyes and fumble through the text book when they have to share.

The day continues on like that. They have most of their classes together.

When they go home that night, back to their different worlds, they can't help but think. _No chance in hell._

* * *

They are different.

She's a free spirited musician.

He's solider in training.

Weeks pass as they try to not think of each other that way.

* * *

It falls apart one fall day. The sun is shining and the wind is blowing. She is sitting outside on a stone, with her friends. She is strumming on her guitar. Isa is scribbling in her notebook. Her other friends are playing their instruments.

Will walks by a window and hears music. He peeks out to see Phoebe playing with her friends. The wind is blowing her hair and she looked gorgeous.

He's not sure how much time passes, but when he checks his phone, he sees 8 missed calls from his sister.

He looks up to see everyone leaving and Phoebe packing her guitar up.

He is moving towards her without realizing it. Phoebe grabs her case and starts walking until she trips and her stuff tumbles to the ground. Will is on the ground is seconds helping her gather her things.

Will offers to walk her home and sends his sister a text telling her he will be late.

Phoebe can't help but blush but allows him to walk her home.

* * *

However, it begins to pour and they make a mad dash to her home.

She is surprised that no one is home. She finds a note saying that her mother took the everyone grocery shopping.

* * *

They both realize they are alone.

* * *

They carry the stuff to her room and Will admires it. It fits her perfectly. It full of paper and drawings and instruments and posters and writing. It's a messy but an artistic mess.

They stare at each other awkwardly. They have been aware of each other since school started. Then Phoebe decides to walk out but as she does she trips over a toy her little sisters left. She crashes into Will who catches her.

* * *

Next thing they know, they are kissing.

Its hot and quick. Cause they both know that they will stop if one of them loses contact. They know its wrong but they don't care.

Will lifts her up onto her desk and Phoebe locks her kegs around his waist. He stops kissing her and begins to kiss her neck. She moans and then they are pulling each other shirts off and jeans.

* * *

Then they are on Phoebe's bed. They are kissing and touching.

Moans fill the room and Phoebe has to bit his shoulder to keep her screams.

Will is surprised but please to know she is a virgin. So he is more gentle.

But nonetheless, its passionate. Much more than a simple hook up or lust. It's something they never felt before.

* * *

He rolls off her and they look at each other. He kisses her and she smiles. They are savoring the moment, because they both know that they can't date. They were too different.

Phoebe closes her eyes and rests her head on his chest. Will wraps and arm around her and plays with a few strands of her hair. Faraway, it looks to be red but now he can see strands of light red and dark red. It was quite seductive.

"What?"

Phoebe could feel him studying her.

"You are like a fairy. Red fiery hair. Pale skin. You are tiny and delicate but full of trouble."

"Phoebe means shining one."

"It's also another name for Artemis , the Greek goddess of hunting and the moon."

"I was born under a full moon."

Will kissed her head.

"My little fairy."

Phoebe pushed herself up to look at him. He studied her, her face, her lips, and her naked body.

"You're my solider. Demanding and rule follower."

Will laughed and kissed her hard. And they were having sex again.

* * *

They were getting dressed. Will needed to get home before his dad freaked out and he needed to leave before Phoebe's mom came home.

Phoebe's phone rang and she answered. Her face turned pale and her eyes widen. She hung up.

"My mom is like five minutes away!"

* * *

Will swore and kissed Phoebe one last time and then climbed out the window and went through the alley, just in time to hear the car park.

When he got home, he made up an excuse and went to his room. Laying down on his bed, he smiled and though of his fairy.

Phoebe stripped her sheets and threw them into the washer. She laid out new sheets and thought of her soldier.

* * *

Neither one of them expected it to happen again. It was a onetime thing.

* * *

School was normal for them. They simply avoided each other and only talked in class.

* * *

However, this all changed one day, when they both found out that their parents had remarried.

To each other.

Making them stepsiblings.

* * *

Hooking up with your stepsiblings wasn't that frowned upon but in their household with a solider in the family, it was probably forbidden.

Living in the lighthouse, near each other was torture to them.

* * *

It didn't help, they walked in on each other in awkward situations.

Will for example walked in on her in the shower. He went in late at night to find Phoebe standing in the shower. She would have screamed if he didn't slap his hand over her mouth.

They looked at each other.

Her in her naked glory and him in boxers.

It didn't take long for them to the forbidden in the shower.

After that, they pretend to hate each other. Both were more than happy to separate their families.

They hoped once the two had split, all the attraction would go away.

It was just hormones.

* * *

But they both realized that their parents loved each other and their siblings needed each other, so they laid the plans to rest.

However, their feelings didn't go away.

They got stronger.

So as their family lived happily ever after, the two teens broke the rules.

They did want people considered forbidden.

* * *

They hooked up with each other.

Step siblings aren't blood related so technically it was okay.

They made excuses to be with each other and no one suspected a thing.

* * *

**So tell me what you think. I'm going to make a second part to this, making it a two shot. It will be about when everyone finds out about Will and Phoebe's 'relationship. '**

**I hope to have it up sometime this week.**

**Umm, its like 2 AM here so I'm keeping this short. **

**REVIEW! **

**Love you Wallflowers!s**


	2. Wrap Up

When Will and Phoebe graduated, everyone was so happy. However there was the question of where they would go. Both had accepted to the same school, so it made sense for them to move together. But they decided not to let their parents know, that they had no other roommates.

* * *

However, parents have a way of finding things out.

* * *

Will and Phoebe were busted in their last year of college. In the previous years, when ever their family came to see them, Phoebe would go to Isa's apartment and pretend she was living with her.

* * *

However, that year, the North/Beardsley family decided to surprise the older children. They were at the apartment at 8 AM.

Isa opened up the door sleepily and her eyes widen when she caught sight of them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Beardsley! What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Isa. We are here to see Phoebe. Where is she?"

"Umm, we went out last night. She may have spent the night with another friend. I'm not sure. She left before I did."

"Can you give us some names?"

"Sure, but everyone is probably still asleep."

There was a pause but then Mr. Beardsley smiled. "We'll just go see William."

* * *

Isa nodded and closed the door as they left. Then she ran to her bedroom and dove for her phone.

"Pick up. Pick up. Phoebe!"

"Okay don't pick up. Phoebe, its Isa. Your mom and step dad are heading over there to see William. They came looking for you and I told them you were out somewhere else. They were just here. You need to get out unless you are ready for them to know."

* * *

Phoebe laughed.

"Will! Stop it!"

The older boy smiled and continue to tickle her. Phoebe arched her back and tried to push away.

Will stopped and looked down at her. She was pinned under him, her hair spilling everywhere. Her eyes were dancing.

He bent down and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Phoebe bit his lip and he lower his lips kissing her neck.

"Will!"

He pulled away. "I'm going to make breakfast. You can have the shower first."

Phoebe nodded and climbed out of bed. She gave him another kiss and walked to the bathroom and jumped into the shower.

Will walked to the kitchen and began to make breakfast.

He heard the shower running and he poured the pancake batter into the pan. He fried the bacon and made the eggs and hash browns. He poured orange juice into two glasses and debated whether or not to slip into the shower with his girlfriend.

He was really close to joining her when the doorbell rang.

It was probably Isa.

* * *

He opened the door in just his boxers.

"Glad you're here Isa. You can finish breakfast while I join Phoebe for a quick shower."

He freezes as he takes in the people in front of him.

His face pales and he steps back.

The people outside step in. The two older adults were also pale. The teenagers were all in shock.

"Dad. Helen."

"William."

They all stood awkwardly in the living room. Will walked to the kitchen. He needed to get away. He needed to think.

He needed to warn…

Phoebe had made her appearance.

Like most weekend mornings, she had come to breakfast in a pair of shorts and one of his shirts. Her long hair was pulled into a messy bun with curls spiraling everywhere.

"Where's Isa?"

"Phoebe."

She turned and her already pale face became paler.

"Mom. Frank."

Then her cheeks flushed red as she remembered what she was wearing.

She looked away from the parents and her younger siblings.

She turned her attention to the breakfast table.

Will went to the stove and placed all the bacon on a plate. Phoebe grabbed the toast.

The two avoided looking at each other and the other people in the room.

* * *

Will grabbed chairs so everyone could have a place to sit.

He sat next to Phoebe and squeezed her hand briefly.

All the teenagers dug into the breakfast feast.

Will watched Phoebe pick at her food.

He nudged her and she sighed.

Everyone was quiet.

* * *

It was Frank who broke the ice.

"How long?"

Will faced his father. "Officially? Since freshman year. We met before you two got married and went out a couple time."

Phoebe spoke up. " When we learned we were going to be siblings, we decided to end our thing. however, it was harder than we expected."

"Is that why you try to break me and Frank up?"

Will shook his head. "I'll admit it was one of the reasons Helen, but it was mostly because the younger ones didn't get along. "

"Were you two together when we all lived together."

Phoebe looked down. "Yes. We kept saying it was wrong and we would end it. We would avoid each other for a few days before we broke our promise and the cycle would start all over again. Also, we dated other people but it wasn't the same."

"Did anyone know?"

"Back then? Only Isa. Now, everyone. Since we have different names, we just said we were a young couple moving in together. When you guys gave us warning, I would go to Isa's. I have some things there so it was easy. And Isa's brother would pretend to live here. "

"Where does he live now?"

"He and his girlfriend live with Isa."

Phoebe closed her eyes.

* * *

It was all going to come crashing down. All the guys she dated were jerks. William was the only one who treated her with respect and kindness. He cared about her.

Helen looked at her daughter.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

Phoebe looked up.

"I did. Before your reunion. Isa had come over and she made a joke about the ' hot solider'. I told her to shut it and you asked me if I was I interested. I told you he was cute and maybe I was interested. You smiled and told me to go for it. We went out but then you announce the marriage and it all came to a halt."

Helen nodded. She remembered that.

Isa had been teasing Phoebe and Phoebe had whacked her over the head with a newspaper.

Isa made a comment about breaking the rules and Phoebe turned bright red.

Later she asked her daughter about it, all she said was that there was a new student. He was really cute but not her type. A few weeks later, her daughter was very happy. After the reunion and the marriage, when Phoebe laid eyes on William, she was pale. She became moody and angry and she began dating Nick. During the paint war, the main targets were each other.

Helen's eyes widen. All the evidence was there. She just didn't see it.

* * *

Frank was also thinking of how son acted around Phoebe. All the glances. Whenever the kids argued, it was the two oldest against each other. The way they found excuses to touch, whether it was to push or shove.

Or right before he left, when William won the school election. He remember seeing Phoebe throwing her arms around him. He remembered her legs going around his son's waist as he spun her around once and then he remember how close they were as the other kids congratulated him. How close they stood when he walked out.

All the evidence was there. He was just too wrapped up in everything else to notice it.

They didn't notice that their eldest children had fallen in love with each other.

Helen and Frank exchanged glances.

Will grabbed Phoebe's hand and raised it in front of everyone.

He didn't care what anyone said. He loved Phoebe.

They exchanged looks of love and Helen and Frank saw that they loved each other.

Helen cleared her throat.

"I'm happy for you."

Phoebe looked at her mother and she began to smile.

Frank nodded in agreement and William let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in.

All their siblings began to give their congratulations.

* * *

(A few months later)

Everyone cheered. Phoebe and Will were graduating. Phoebe with a degree in music while William had a business degree.

William gave the speech and an entire wall stood up and cheered. The wall stood up again when he received his diploma , when Phoebe received hers and even when Isa got hers. The wall was made out of their families and friends and many people from the coast guard.

When William and Phoebe came down to greet everyone, it was Ethan who noticed the ring. He had always liked rings. He dove for her hand and held it up.

All the females began to cheer while Frank nodded at his son.

Everyone was happy. They were a family.

Will and Phoebe held hands and exchanged smiles.

No matter what happened they would always have each other and their families and friends support.

* * *

**And here you go! I'm done! Let me know what you think. **

**Love you Wallflowers! **


End file.
